dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog with a Hog
Dog with a Hog is the third episode in Season 1 of Dog With a Blog. This episode scored 3.0 million viewers. Plot Stan convinces Avery to let him fill in as the mascot for the Homecoming Game. Episode Summary When Stan finds out that Avery's school needs a new mascot, he wants her to sign him up. Avery is reluctant to do so because the rival school has a history of pulling pranks on the mascots. Fortunately, she decides to sign him up after she learns from Tyler that the schools won’t be messing with the mascot anymore cause they will get expelled if they do. Meanwhile, Ellen convinces Bennett to buy her a new car after she is having problems with it. Things are going well with Stan being the mascot until Avery believes the rival school has kidnapped him & tries to figure out how to get him back. But it is revealed that Tyler is the one who took Stan as he hopes the rival school will get blamed for taking him. But things start to go wrong when Avery takes the rival school's pig mascot as a way to get Stan back. Though she is relieved that Stan is safe she becomes worried with what will happen to her since she took the pig. When Ellen & Bennett find out what had happened Ellen wants to call the school & explain what happened but Avery stops her. They all plan to sneak the pig back to the school & they use Ellen’s new car to get the pig there, much to her dismay. While on the way to the school the pig tears up the back of the car then gives birth to Ellen's horror. When they get to the school they leave Stan in the car while they sneak the pig back into its pen. While waiting for the family Stan is able to distract a security guard when he discovers the car. He manages to drive him away before the family gets back. When they get back home they realize that they left Chloe in the pigpen. At the end of the episode, Stan reveals what the bad, bad, thing that he has mentioned throughout the episode is: while at the pep rally the rival school’s pig was skateboarding & drawed all the attention away from him. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan Recurring Cast *Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay Guest Cast *Joe Burke as Security Guard *Ron Butler as Director *Alexis Wilkins as Tiff Trivia *The title of this episode, Dog with a Hog, is an obvious reference to the show's title, Dog with a Blog. *This episode is just like "Double Whammy" on Good Luck Charlie but instead of Amy being kidnapped it's Stan, but Stan didn't actually get kidnapped. *Kuma (who plays Stan) didn't mind working with a 700 lb pig because he lives on a farm and grew up with farm animals. *It is revealed in this episode that Stan is an eighth terrier and a quarter cat. *It is also revealed than Bennett listens to Classical Music in the car when he's stressed, particularly Gustav Mahler. *It reveals Chloe loves animals. *First appearance of Lindsay. *Avery's talking in fast-motion. Goofs * Stan's grandmother is a cat but her parents are both dogs. * How did Avery get the other school's pig in broad daylight? * When Ellen and Bennett get the new car it is nighttime but later on it is daytime. * How did Chloe get the milk bottle and the second green blanket? * Ellen and Bennett would've gotten in trouble for leaving Chloe alone at home, with the pigs, and leaving her with the grandparents. *When Tyler is seen taking Stan home, it's Mick instead of Kuma. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:2012 Episodes